Aspirine et dictionnaire
by Morgwen3
Summary: Quand Arthur décide d'écrire un dictionnaire des objets moldus et que pour cela il harcèle Hermione et Harry. Il vaut mieux ne pas oublier son aspirine. Avez vous votre tube d'aspirine bien en main et le verre d'eau à portez de main? Merci à ma beta, Lucie


Aujourd'hui était un dimanche comme un autre, depuis la fin de la guerre, chez les Potter.  
Harry et Ginny se préparaient pour l'hebdomadaire repas dominical au Terrier.  
Le calme de square Grimmaud fut soudain rompu par un cri de Harry bientôt suivit des beuglements de Mme Black vite calmé par un Silencio.  
- Ginny ou à tu mis l'aspirine ?!  
- Dans le placard de la pharmacie.  
Un immense fracas se fit entendre dans la salle de bains, accompagné de ronchonnement.  
- Harry arrête de râler. On va être en retard, dépêche toi.  
- Gin on ne peut pas partir je la trouves pas.  
- Cesse de t'inquiéter Hermione en aura surement dans son sac.  
Les Potter se décidèrent enfin à quitter leur domicile, non sans de nombreux ronchonnement de la part de Harry. Arrivé au Terrier ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui venait de transplaner sur le chemin menant chez les Weasley. Harry enfin rassuré, du fait que Hermione avait bien prévu l'aspirine, s'avança d'un pas plus guilleret vers le domicile de ses beaux-parents.

Depuis qu'Arthur avait été nommé au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu celui-ci avait décidé d'utiliser de plus en plus d'objets moldu dans leur monde.  
Afin d'expliquer à ces condisciples ce qu'était ces étranges objets, il avait eu l'idée de créer un dictionnaire des objets moldu. Et pour l'aider avait réquisitionner les connaissances d'Harry et Hermione. Pour leur plus grand malheur. Si certains objets avaient été simples à expliquer, tel que l'appareil photo moldu d'autres avait été plus difficiles. C'était le cas de l'électricité et des piles.  
Harry était amusé par l'enthousiasme qu'avait Arthur à écrire ce dictionnaire et par le calme docte d'Hermione. Mais il lui arrivait d'avoir mal à la tête à force d'aider Arthur. Celui-ci s'agitait et criait presque d'enthousiasme, Hermione perdait vite patience est frisait l'hystérie. L'arme d'Harry dans ces situations était son aspirine.

Il était sur que à peine passé la porte, le mari de Molly leur sauterait à la gorge pour les entrainer dans le salon et leur demander des informations sur la télévision ou autres objets moldu.  
La porte venait juste de s'ouvrir qu'Arthur se précipitait déjà sur eux et les traina au salon.  
Son débit était impressionnant, le mal de tête n'allait pas être long à venir cette fois-ci.  
Le nouveau joujou en date d'Arthur était un ordinateur portable, le sujet d'aujourd'hui allait donc être l'un des appareils les plus compliqués de leur monde. Hermione se lança dans le débat avec animation convaincue de l'utilité révolutionnaire des ordinateurs dans le monde sorcier.  
C'était comique de la voir créer un compte facebook à Arthur. Un léger bip retentit, son application facebook installé sur son portable lui signalait une nouvelle demande d'ami. A coup sur cela ne pouvait être qu'Arthur. Demande qu'il accepta, après tout qui pourrait refuser la demande en ami de son beau-père ? Même si ça offrait à Arthur une nouvelle façon de le tourmenter.  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Arthur qui semblait retomber en enfance. Le fait de voir qu'il avait un ami sur facebook l'emplissait de joie. Un vrai gosse le matin de noël.  
Arthur semblait maitriser très vite l'application à la vue de son statut qui se remplissait au fil des pensées de son utilisateur, et le nombre de messages tout plus inutiles les uns que les autres qu'il lui envoyaient. Il n'avait même pas le temps de lire un message qu'un deuxième arrivait.

Enfin ils allaient passer à table, Arthur ce verrait bien obligé de moins les accaparer. C'était peine perdue. A peine Hermione donna un cachet à Harry qui lui avait demandé, qu'Arthur intrigué remarqua le comprimé qui se dissolvait dans le verre d'eau.  
- Qu'es ce que c'est ?  
- De l'aspirine Arthur répondit Hermione  
- De l'aspi quoi? C'est comme l'aspirateur ?

Décidément son mal de tête était pas près de disparaitre. Et en un soupire Harry tenta d'éviter la conversation qui partait maintenant sur ce drôle de médicament.


End file.
